Road Trip
by damnmysterytome
Summary: "So what snacks do you want for our trip?" "You know... snacks." They were getting ready to go on a road trip from Georgia to New York to visit Tyreese's sister Sasha and they needed snacks for their trip.


**Prompt: Road Trip.**

* * *

"So what snacks do you want for our trip?" Carol asked as she walked down the chip aisle, boyfriend Tyreese following behind her. She held a hand held basket in her hand, running her fingers along the bags of chips.

Tyreese shrugged as he followed her down the aisle, picking up a bag of Lays potato chips and tossing them into the basket. "You know, snacks." Carol frowned as she turned around to look at Tyreese and pursed her lips. They were getting ready to go on a road trip from Georgia to New York to visit Tyreese's sister Sasha and they needed snacks for their trip. Of course, Tyreese was being no help.

"You are no help and now I'm just going to pick up items I know you don't like." Carol teased and turned away from him and picked up a bag of Sour Cream and Onion Potato chips. "Like these." She said as she dropped the bag into the basket. Tyreese frowned at her and scoffed, watching as she left the chip aisle and went down the junk food aisle of the small grocery store.

Carol went down the snack aisle without Tyreese, hiding snacks that he liked underneath snacks he didn't to fool him. She liked sweet and sour things and Tyreese preferred chocolate and chocolate covered things. She hid chocolate covered pretzels and peanuts under Sour Patch Kids and Black Licorice. While she waited in line, Tyreese came up behind her with drinks, pressing his lips to her cheek. He glanced in the basket and saw the snacks she'd picked up, frowning. He didn't bother looking through the snacks, she had told him she was just going to pick out items that he hated. "Gonna wait in the car." He said as he handed over the hand held basket for snacks.

"Okay." Carol said and leaned over to press her lips against his briefly. She noted the glares from an older couple as her boyfriend walked away and she frowned. She still wasn't used to this, even though they had been dating for a while now. Carol held her spot in the line and when it was her turn, set the baskets on top of the counter.

"Hungry." The man commented, looking up at her. Carol laughed softly.

"My boyfriend and I are going on a road trip to see his sister. Can't have a road trip without snacks." Carol said as he scanned up her items. She reached into her purse and pulled her wallet out, taking out a handful of twenty dollar bills from her wallet.

"Oh yeah? Where does she live?"

"All the way up in New York. It's her birthday in a few days, Ty wants to surprise her." Carol explained. The cashier smiled at Carol.

"That's mighty nice of him." The man said as he finished ringing up the items. "Anything else for you?"

Carol shook her head. Neither of them smoked and they didn't need alcohol when they were going to drive from Georgia to New York. "No, thank you."

"Your total is $40.50." Carol counted out sixty dollars and handed the money to the cashier. He handed her her change and a receipt. Carol stuck the money and receipt in her wallet, sticking them in her purse as she took the bags of snacks. "Have a good day."

"You too." Carol said and took the bags, walking back to the car where Tyreese was waiting. He leaned over and pushed the car door open for her and she climbed into the car. Carol sat in the passengers seat, shutting the door behind her. She pulled out two of the energy drinks and set them in the cup holders between them then put the bag of drinks in the backseat. She reached into the bag and pulled out the chocolate pretzels, holding them out to Tyreese. "Did you really think I only got treats you hated?"

Tyreese grinned as he took the chocolate pretzels from her. "Yes, I did." He said as he opened up the bag of pretzels and took one out, popping it in his mouth. "Ready to get going?" He asked as he set the bag down between them. He licked the melted chocolate off his fingers and started the car back up. Carol grinned and put on her seat belt, opening the bag of licorice she was excited to dig into.

Carol leaned back in her seat, picking up a piece of the licorice and biting into it. "Lets go see Sasha."


End file.
